Just Give Me A Reason
by Comeswithaprice97
Summary: Set at the captainswan end scene of 3x16, with undertones of 3x17. Slightly AU. Emma wants to leave Storybrooke and all of its treacherous dangers, but is frantically looking for a reason to stay. Can Killian give her one? Will his love for Emma be his redemption or his demise? And what will happen when a certain wicked witch decides to tamper with this budding romance?
1. Goodnight Goodnight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Those evil-genius-bastards Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis do. **

* * *

"Thanks for taking him." Emma said to Hook. She couldn't believe that he would do this for her. Take care of Henry; give him good stories about his father. Prove to Henry that Neal really and truly was a hero. However, when she thought about it long and hard (not that she would), she shouldn't be surprised. She had heard him in the Echo Cave. She remembered. She knew he had meant what he said, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to rescue Neal. He was, dare she say it, in love with her. And he really wasn't hiding it. But he hadn't said it again. And she wanted him to. Really badly.

She shouldn't be thinking like this. Neal was barely in the ground. They had the wicked witch on their tails. Rumpelstiltskin was being controlled, for God's sake. But she couldn't help it. He was here, like he always was. He came back to save her, he became a hero for her. And she just wanted to tell him just how much that had meant to her. But Emma Swan had never been good with words. So she held back. But Neal, she realized (not for the first time), Neal she had lost over a decade ago. As much as she loved him once upon a time, he had only left a world of darkness and a void in her heart in his wake. But he had given her his blessing (not that she needed it), told her to move on, to find Tallahassee, to love again. And she had been thinking...would it really be so bad to move on with the dashing pirate in front of her? The one who loved her more than anyone had ever loved her in her life? She was definitely considering it. So she told him thanks, because the last time she did, he tricked her into a kiss. But little did he know, she had wanted him to kiss her then. Just like she wanted him now.

She stared at him with a desperate look in her eye-one that mirrored the look he always had on when around her-until he replied.

"There's more Bae in your boy than you realize. He needs to know about his father, Emma. You can't just take him back to New York when this is over, and pretend like none of this is real." He replied.

Emma looked away. She was hurt. Hurt that he had said such a thing, but even more hurt because he was right. She had been thinking that. But if he would just give her a reason to stay...she would.

She was silent for a moment, the hurt apparent on her usually self-assured face. She was turned away from him though, so it was likely he hadn't noticed. Quickly, she composed herself, the hardened, emotionless mask that had taken her years to perfect, slid into place with ease. She turned back towards him.

"Thanks again." She said, a tight-lipped smile plastered on her face. Try as hard as she might to conceal it, there was a longing in her eyes, if only for a moment.

He didn't notice.

She turned away from him and walked back into her room.

He stood outside of her door for a moment, contemplating following her in and just...taking her. Letting her know just how much he loved her. Telling her everything.

But he didn't.

He turned and walked over to where he was staying, across the hall. He walked into his room and thought about when he brought Emma and Henry back to Storybrooke.

* * *

_"Well," she said. "I have to get a room for me and Henry to stay at. I'm going to go to Granny's." She turned and looked at him. "Will you watch Henry for a little while longer? I need to clue Granny in on everything, so she doesn't slip up and freak him out."_

_"Of course," he said. He stared into her eyes._

_Uncomfortable, she shifted nervously on her feet. "Ok, I'll be right back." She turned to go. "Wait," she said as she whirled around. He looked at her expectantly. "Where are you going to stay at? Obviously your ship isn't here right? Or else you would've come back on that, instead of in my bug."_

_"You're right," he answered her. "It's not here. I didn't bring it."She could tell he wasn't being completely honest with her, but seeing as he had rescued them, she decided not to press it. _

_"So you have nowhere to stay," she summarized. It wasn't a question. "Alright, when I come back for Henry, just go to Granny right after me and stay there. She won't give you any trouble."_

_He smirked at her. "Mmmm," he said, taking slow steps toward her, until he was hovering over her standing body. "Want to keep me close, darling? Make sure I stay away from any of the unruly women of Storybrooke?"_

_Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Hook. You wish."_

_"I remember how jealous you got when you thought TinkerBell and I had, well...you know." He waggled his eyebrows at her, that smug look firmly in place on his face._

_Emma sighed. "I wasn't jealous. I don't care who you waste your time with, Hook." She lied. "It's not any of my business, anyways."_

_He grew suddenly serious. "Well, you know," he drawled, his mouth inches from hers. "I only have eyes for you."_

_Emma stared back at him, completely befuddled for a moment. Her eyes darted down to his lips. "Whatever." She shot back. She took a step away from him. "Do you want a room or not?" She asked._

_Unfazed by her sharpness, he said "Only if it's near yours, love." _

_"You just never give up, do you?" She replied, apparently annoyed. But he knew better. He saw the ghost of a smile grace her lips, if only for a moment. _

_"I already told you," he said. He moved close to her again and whispered in her ear, "I love a challenge."_

_She sighed. "I'll be right back."_

_She came back about twenty minutes later, with two sets of keys in her hand. He was leaning against her car, somehow managing to make it look like he was posing for a photoshoot. 'How does he do that?' Emma thought. She shook her head._

_He noticed her the second she got close. _

_"Hey," she said, as she walked up in front of him. "How's Henry? Did he wake up?"_

_"He's fine," he told her, noting her worried look. "He didn't stir at all. Heavy sleeper, this one." He joked._

_She smiled. "Here," she said, handing him a set of keys. "These are for your room, where you'll stay. It's right across the hall from ours." She added. _

_He smirked again, and looked in her eyes intensely. "Thank you, Emma." He whispered, bending down slightly so their faces were level with each other._

_"What, no quip?" She answered._

_"Why, would you like one?" He countered, with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_She rolled her eyes. "No," she said simply. "Good night, Hook."_

_"Good night, Emma."_

* * *

He smiled at the thought. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He didn't want to think about Emma leaving, once all of this was done. He'd just gotten her back, after all. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his rum. Smiling at the bottle, he popped the top off with his mouth. He downed half the bottle. He told her once he'd win her heart, and he would win it. No matter the cost. Whatever it took, he'd make her see just how amazing she was to him. He'd get her to stay. At that thought, he laid down on the bed, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**hey guys! First chapter, pretty intense, huh? Lmao..Nope, not really. Cute, though? Yep, I thought so, too. The mature smuttiness WILL happen, quite soon, too, so don't fret. **

**Musical inspiration for the first chapter "Goodnight Goodnight" by Maroon Five, obviously. Also, "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk, for like, the whole fic, and "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift. Don't ask, I love my Tay-Tay. Lmao. **

**I'll update soon! **

**P.S. reviews are HIGHLY appreciated. They are like chocolate, and I, am a chocolate-whore. Yes, yes. **

**Favorites and follows are appreciated as well, thank you. *giggles and skips away***


	2. Untouchable

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate the support I've gotten so far for this story. You guys are so sweet. Also, a lot of this is exact lines from the episodes, but that will change after the third chapter. Don't worry, the story is just starting out. And, Hook will NOT have his lips cursed by Zelena. I didn't like that plot line and so, it won't happen here. Thus, the AU-ness of the fic. Besides, I have other more enjoyable activities planned for him that wouldn't really do if he had cursed lips. *evil cackling***

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. If I did, this would be on HBO. And, I'd probably have Eric Northman show up. Hell, if I owned Eric Northman, well...I'd at least know where he is right now. If you know what I'm saying? *suggestively raises eyebrows and cackles again***

* * *

Emma awoke to the near-deafening blare of her phone, and the annoying ringtone Henry had set as its default months ago. She rubbed at her eyes and reached for the phone on her nightstand. Considering it was David-her FATHER, for god's sake-calling, the ringtone was HIGHLY inappropriate. However, she couldn't help but think of the face she'd get to see if her father had heard it. She snickered at the thought. Sighing, she opened the phone and held it to her ear. "Yes?" She answered.

"Emma? Oh, thank god." Was the screechy reply of her mother on the other end.

"Mary Margaret? Why are you calling me? On David's phone?" Emma questioned, slightly befuddled.

"Hi, sweetie." Replied Mary Margaret, much less screechy and a whole lot more relaxed than when she first spoke, Emma noticed. "Um, I'm calling on your father's cellphone because mine is dead. I'm sorry if I frightened you, honey, but what with Zelena out and about-with a personal vendetta against Regina and most likely us, by association-I was afraid you were hurt. You see, I called three times already, and you didn't answer." Her mother babbled.

Oh.

She didn't answer.

Well, hell. Now she felt pretty guilty.

"Sorry, I guess I just...had a rough night." She stated weakly. She did, in fact, have a rough night. After her all-in-all disappointing conversation with Hook out in front of her room at Granny's, she slipped inside the door and tucked Henry into his bed. She'd gotten an adjoining room (the only one in the small B&B in Storybrooke), and walked into her bedroom afterwards. She laid down on her bed and contemplated her conversation and-oh god, did she really have to admit it?-developing feelings for the pirate. She tossed and turned all night. She knew he loved her. That she KNEW. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, she just couldn't believe the truth in it. She was broken, had been her whole life. No one ever truly loved her, and, even if they had, they died. Killed by vile, vengeance-filled villains. It was safer for his life if he didn't love her. So, she didn't believe it. She couldn't. She had to leave. Leaving was good, because then she'd keep Henry safe. She'd keep her parents safe (from her inevitable coldness toward them). She'd keep him safe (given the fact that he did love her and all that would solve if he dared go near her would be his ultimate demise). But, most importantly, she'd keep her heart safe. And that needed to be protected at _all_ costs.

"Oh, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

Geez, twenty eight years without parents. Only to find them-being the EXACT same age as her-totally and completely overprotective.

"I'm fine-just...tired, I guess?"

"Good," her mother said. "Would you care to come to the apartment? Your father is trying-and failing, miserably-to build the baby's crib." Emma heard David's voice yell in the background, "HEY! SNOW, I HEARD THAT!" Mary Margaret chuckled. "Emma, please come." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour. Let me just wake Henry."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said. "Oh, and Emma?"

The very distinct sound of banging and David cursing loudly could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry."

* * *

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this." David charmingly quipped.

"Let me see." Emma said, and reached for the instructions on how to build a baby crib that her father was holding. He handed it to her silently, then stood up and knelt behind her. "Alright," Emma said. "It says take screws E with washers D..." She says as she and David scout the floor for the correct items. "Through bar C-using wrench F, which is..." she stares at the instructions with a look of disdain gracing her features. "..._not provided._"

Treachery.

These baby crib instructions have betrayed her.

"Do you want me to just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thin-" Mary Margaret begins, until she is interrupted by her husband and daughter, each with matching shocked expressions on their faces.

"NO!" Emma and David yell. "We're fine!" David adds, indignantly.

"Should we even be doing this?" Mary Margaret asks. "Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch, we haven't seen Zelena-or Gold-AT ALL-shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?"

"We are," Emma says softly. "We just can't stop living." '_Yeah, especially after Neal died.' _A little voice in her head adds.

Whoa.

Too soon, mind. Too soon.

_'Go find Tallahassee..'_

Seriously?

"Nah, this crib is a...statement." David says. Mary Margaret and Emma look at him with confused-or in Mary Margaret's case indignant-expressions. "We're _not_ gonna lose another baby."

"And, thanks to me...you won't." Regina supplies, walking through the front door. "I'm finished."

"So? Did it work?" David asks, getting up to meet Regina, who is currently standing at the table by the door, putting bottles of potions back in her case. "Were you able to put up a new protection spell?" Emma and Mary Margaret turned their heads expectantly towards Regina.

"One that can't be undone by blood magic. Which means, Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby." Regina said, sitting down at the table.

Mary Margaret sighed relieved and somewhat contentedly from her position on the chair in the corner of the room. "Any idea why she would want to?" She asked.

"The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you." Regina snarked. Mary Margaret looked shocked, disgusted, and frightened and moved her hands to circle her baby bump, quite protectively. "That Greenie is clearly one twisted witch," Regina said. "But as long as we're in here, we're safe." She smiled at Mary Margaret.

"That's useless!" Emma remarked. "I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her." She was sick and tired of the nonsensical madness that was her friends and family carefully running circles around the Wicked Bitch, while she took what she wanted and killed whomever she pleased with no regrets nor remorse.

She'd had enough.

Mary Margaret looked over at her daughter, seemingly surprised by her sudden outburst. She rolled her eyes over to her once-upon-a-time-stepmother when Regina incredulously replied, "Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic. _Powerful magic_."

Emma held her ground. "I have magic, too. You've seen me use it, I just can't always CONTROL IT!" She said as she pounded her fist down on her crossed knee. David came back over to sit on a chair across from his wife. "But of we teamed up...if you-taught me-"

"Now why does this feel so familiar" Regina interrupted.

"I'm ready this time."

Regina chuckled. "Okay," She looked over at Emma. "But if we do this, we do this my way."

"This isn't...drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or...whatever it is you did as a bail-bonds-person." She said as she stood up from the chair she had been occupying. "This," she slapped her hand down on the case containing her potions. "Is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem."

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look.

"Meet me in my vault in one hour." Regina said as she took her leave.

Emma looked at her parents. "And no complaining, I'm DOING this. It's the only way! And YES, I will be careful!" She said as she stood up.

"We know." Her mother said. "Don't worry, we'll watch Henry when he gets back from the store." Her father added, somewhat forced.

Emma looked down somewhat embarrassed. "Actually...I'm not sure that's the best idea." Her parents looked at her surprised.

"Wha-what? What is it?" Mary Margaret asks while David looks inquisitively at Emma. Emma looks at them, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Well, you guys are t-tired." She stutters. "You need to-rest." She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. David sits up, suspicion crossing his features.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not...sick with the flu." Mary Margaret says.

"Yeah, I know." Emma says. "It's just...um..." She hesitates, trying to find the right words. David stares at her and makes a motion with his hands for her to continue. "Well, it's...cradle cap!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up. "Last time you guys had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's twelve! He doesn't want to talk about pregnancies! It's not fun!" She says quickly, her voice cracking in the middle of her words from the embarrassment of having to tell her parents that her son doesn't think they are fun.

"Oh, we're fun." Mary Margaret says stubbornly, disbelief clouding her eyes.

"I'm just saying maybe...Henry disagrees." Emma says, speaking with her hands.

"No," her mother breathes disbelieving. She shares a look with David who is equally just as shocked and hurt.

"He'll get there. You gotta remember he doesn't know who you are!" Emmarovides awkwardly.

"Well, if we're not fun, who is?" David asks. Emma looks put on the spot and reverts her attention to the floor.

"Ah...well," she starts.

* * *

"_Hook!?_" David nearly screeches. "Captain Hook is more fun than Prince Charming and Snow White?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Emma begins.

"Emma!" Her mother admonishes. Emma sends her an apologetic smile.

"I sword fought with a baby in my arms! I slayed a dragon! I took back not one, but TWO kingdoms! How am I NOT fun?!" Her father indignantly exclaims.

"David, please remember," Emma stresses. "Henry doesn't remember who you are, and he...has a lot of fun with Hook."

"Doing what?"

"Umm...procuring seafaring vessels to sail about in for short periods of time."

"In other words, _stealing boats?!_"

"Maybe?" She shrugs.

"Emma, this is ridiculous! We're his grandparents, and we are COOL grandparents."

"I know that. And Henry will soon, too, just...trust me on this one?" She asks, eyes hopeful.

David sighs heavily. "Fine." He says.

"Okay, good." Emma says, walking towards the door. "Oh, and Emma?" He father calls. She turns and looks at him.

"We'll show Henry just how fun we can really be. In time." He smirks.

Wonderful.

* * *

Emma and Henry walked towards Killian, who was currently on a heated conversation with Smee on the docks.

When Emma had told Henry that he was going to stay with Killian again today, her son had been more than excited. He really liked him.

Huh.

Was this-nope, NO. Don't even go there, mind.

No way.

They had nearly reached him when Smee began to walk away. Emma stopped and told Henry, "Wait here, okay?" He nodded and she walked over to the pirate.

"Didn't he used to be a rat?" She asked as she approached him, staring after the departing Mr. Smee.

"Aye. In many ways, he still is." He said, seemingly pissed off.

Huh, again.

He turned towards her with a smirk, all former anger towards Smee gone, the very flirtatious demeanor that he always seemed to have when around her was left in its place. He angled his body toward her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?" He asked.

"I, um," Emma started, turning back briefly to look at her son, then back again to face Killian. "Was wondering if you could take care of Henry, again." She said.

He moved in closer to her. She could feel his breath hot on her face. "If you want to get close to me, you just have to ask. There's no need to use the lad as an excuse." He grinned crookedly at her.

Seriously?

What was WITH this guy?

Oh my lord.

"Why am I not surprised you're making this about you?" She said, although she was smiling. He grinned back at her. "I need your help, 'cause Regina needs to train me in magic. We think, together, we might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch."

He sobered his expression, suddenly quite serious. "Well, that's the first reasonable plan I've heard since this all began." He stated. "Magic is a part of you, Swan. Don't forget, I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart. I saw the power inside you. It's about time you embraced it. It's what makes you the Savior." He said, smiling softly at her.

"I'm not embracing anything," she said, suddenly self-concious. His cheery expression fell. "I need to learn magic to defeat Zelena and make sure everyone here is safe. After that, I'm done." She'd made her decision. She couldn't stay, it wasn't even an option. Of that she was certain.

She was.

Damn, dirty, mind tricks.

Killian tilted his head. "Done with what, exactly?"

She turned her head towards Henry, who was currently playing games on a cell phone. Turning back towards Killian, she said, "He doesn't belong here, not anymore. He belongs in the real world, in New York, in the life that he remembers. It was good. And it didn't involve vile villains."

"What about the life _you_ remember?" He asked. She noticed that sometime during their conversation he had moved away from her, something very surprising when it came to world class personal-space-invader Killian Jones. He moved closer to her again. "You can't just pretend like this never happened." He pleaded, and she couldn't help but think that he meant something else entirely. "Trust me, I spent the last year trying to do just that. Return to the person that I used to be, and it didn't work."

"Why?" She inquired. "What happened over the last year that you're not telling me?"

"It matters not. Just take it from me, just this once...no matter how much you wish you could go back to your old life..." He shook his head and swallowed, hard. "You can't."

They stared each other down momentarily and then Emma dipped her head to the ground. "I-I don't," she began, raising her head to meet his decisive gaze. She could just get lost in his eyes. Those freaking blue eyes.

Whoa.

Stop.

Now.

"I have to meet Regina in twenty minutes." She finished lamely.

He stared at her a moment longer, some emotions flickering across his face that she couldn't identify. "Go." He said finally. "Go meet Regina. Learn magic, you have to save the town, don't you?" He joked, though his words weren't laced with the spark and carefree exuberance she'd come to know. He looked at her intently. "I'll take care of Henry. You needn't worry."

"Thank you." She said. This time it was heartfelt, it meant something. And it wasn't just because she wanted to kiss him. Even though she did. But she didn't. But she did.

Oh my freaking God.

He was literally so close, yet so far.

He was untouchable.

She couldn't touch him. No.

If she did, she knew for a fact that she would have crossed the line to the point of no return.

But didn't she want to cross that line?

_Stop. Now._

She turned away from him to get Henry and bring him over to Killian. Henry chatted excitedly with the swashbuckling pirate, who answered back with just as much excitement, though his eyes never left hers.

And, as she took her leave, she felt his gaze burning a hole in her back.

Goddammit, she was so fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.

* * *

She met Regina outside of Madame Mayor's lovely, spooky vault. The vault that held so many memories for Emma. All of them were not so good. At all.

But she didn't want to go there.

"Hi," she said as she approached the former Evil Queen.

"You're late." Regina scoffed. "Now, I told you you would have to fully commit to this, Miss Swan." She turned to look Emma directly in the eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"Good. Now let's get started." She turned towards the door to the vault. "Follow me."

Emma followed Regina into the tomb and down the narrow stairwell that led to her super-secret magic vault.

It was kinda like the bat cave.

Hmm.

"_Don't_ touch anything." Regina warned as she flipped her hair back with her hands. Emma was confused. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she questioned, "how am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?"

"The same way I did with Rumple." Regina said simply. She continued moving forward while Emma stayed behind and picked up a creepy trinket that looked like some type of lizard hand (definitely an appendage, that was for sure) and turned it back and forth in her hand as she studied it. Regina continued speaking, as Emma's lack of rule-following skills were currently lost to her. "We're going to create a solid foundation first and then build your skills from the ground up-" She stopped speaking abruptly when she noticed that Emma had touched something.

Seriously, she should have known better. Rule Number One when dealing with the Evil Queen, Don't Piss Off The Evil Queen.

Regina glared at Emma and marched toward her. "I said,"She spat as she grabbed the strange object from Emma's grasp. "_Don't. Touch_." She put the object back and Emma couldn't help but stand there and look guilty. After all, she had just been chastised like a child, after acting like a child, so why not give an expression that usually only children use.

She was literally an actual five-year-old.

Regina sighed and walked away from Emma again, moving to unlock a chest that contained her spell books. "So," she said conversationally. "While we're here, who's looking after Henry? The _Un_Charmings'?" She quipped.

Emma looked over at Regina, who was turned away from her at the moment, nervously. "Actually, Hook is." She said quickly, then tore her gaze away. Regina turned back toward a disapproving look on her face. "Well, those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." She observed.

"Hook's good with Henry, and Henry likes him." Emma defended.

"He's prone to violence, impulsive, and has a hook for a hand, what about him would a twelve-year-old boy not like?" Regina asked sarcastically, as she turned back to her chest of spell books.

"I trust him," Emma sighed. "He brought me back to Storybrooke and he didn't have to."

"Oh, of course he brought _you_ back." Regina snarked. Emma looked at her surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Regina asked incredulously, as she once again turned to face Emma. Emma looked at her with a blank expression. "You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the-yearning looks and doey eyes?"

"I don't yearn." Emma replied quickly.

"Well, maybe." Regina said, sarcasm and disbelief dripping from her words. "But HE does." She said with a knowing look, and turned to get the book she had been looking for.

Whoa. Was everything between them THAT obvious? So obvious that everybody in the town and REGINA knew that she was-he was-they were...

UGH.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Let's start with roots for incantations." Regina said, opening the spell book and holding it towards Emma.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Emma asked, taking the book in her hands with a frown on her face. "What language is this? Spanish?"

"We're not making _tapas_, we're making _magic_." Regina dead panned. "It's elvish. Well, half-elvish."

Really? Lord Of The Rings shit? That was real, too?

"I'm never gonna get this. Is this how Rumple taught you?" Emma questioned. "Just think about your training, what other methods did he use?"

Regina was pissed now. "Rumple was a bully. He didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't coddle his students." Regina slammed the book shut and put it away. "And if he tried to teach you how to swim and you _couldn't_ learn? You _drowned_."

"Drowned?"

Regina gasped. "That's it." She had that evil glint in her eyes. The one that made Emma especially uneasy.

"That's what?"

Regina engulfed the both of them in a puff of purple smoke and the next thing Emma knew she was alone on a rickety, wooden bridge over a seemingly endless forest. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her balance. "What the hell are you doing?" She breathlessly asked Regina, who stood at the other end, perfectly fine. With no wind-tousled hair, like Emma's certainly was.

Bitch.

"Teaching you to swim." Regina replied simply. Emma looked over the edge and down below.

Holy shit.

NOW she was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked.

* * *

**Hiya! So, did you like it? Suspense-filled, huh? Lots of drama, too. These poor babies. So close and yet so far. But you know, I'm gonna make you wait. All August Booth dramatic-like and force you guys to wait for their love to come to a head. Or for someone to get...okay, let's not go there. ...Yet. *evil cackling***

**Musical inspiration for this chapter: "Untouchable" cover by Taylor Swift, obviously, and "Young And Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey. Good shit, guys. **

**Well, until next time, friends!**


	3. All Of You

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the support and reviews, guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but between work, my new addiction to Lost (and Charlie and Claire), and the shocking realization of Eric Northman being Hep V positive (like what the actual fuck are you doing to me Brian Buckner?), its been a long month. But...it's finally here! The smut you've been waiting for, so, you've been warned. A lot of Chinese food, a lot of chocolate chip cookies and mint chocolate chip ice cream went into writing this chapter, so, I hope you like it. And, also, if you could send me Eric Northman...my birthday is coming up. *giggles maniacally like a mad hatter***

**P.S. Special thanks to LexieMcSteamy for reviewing each chapter so far! Thank you! And thanks to Anna and charmiaj, my other two lovely reviewers! Your support is highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Hook, no Emma, no Regina. Damn...**

* * *

"Are you out of your _mind?!_" Emma yells the question, her voice wavering on the last word as the wind picks up and causes the faulty bridge to shake.

"Every time you've exhibited your power, it's been spurred by your instincts." Regina calmly explains, using her hands to emphasize her point. "So, today," she says, placing her hands on the posts at the edge of the bridge and leaning her weight on them. "We're going to push those instincts. Until you master them." She smoothly adds with a smug smile.

Okay. So Regina is technically Henry's other mother, and she's really been proving herself a changed woman as of late. But, honestly? Honestly, right now, Emma wouldn't mind slapping the smug little smirk off of Madame Mayor's face.

Just...because.

"A little reading doesn't sound so bad now." Emma says, her eyes warily focused on the planks of wood below her feet.

"You can stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

"This." Regina simply states with a gleaming smile before she flicks her wrist towards Emma. All of a sudden, wooden planks from behind Emma shoot off of the bridge and fall into the unknown depths that lurk below her. As the planks beneath her feet begin to break off, Emma gasps in fright, staring shocked at Regina. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shouts.

"Making the bridge collapse." Regina replies, as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "You can either stop it," she pauses, for dramatic effect or whatever. Emma doesn't really know. "Or die." She says coldly.

Emma stares wide-eyed at Regina for a moment, until the ropes of the bridge upon which she's been supporting herself give out, and she falls, grasping onto the ropes that remain and holding on for dear life.

"Regina! Enough. Stop this!" She yells, while trying to pull herself back up.

"No, _you_ stop it!" Regina yells back passionately. "No more hand-holding! YOU have to do this! Reach into your gut. You know you can do this!" She speaks, as the ropes that have become the only thing keeping Emma Swan from treacherously plummeting to the ground begin to fray. "It's _inside_ you, Emma. Save the bridge. Save. Yourself." Emma yells as the ropes finally collapse under her weight and she begins plummet to her death.

As she falls, Regina's eyes widen in fear and shock. She gasps and shakes her head in disbelief. She frantically begins to search for Emma beneath the ruins of the once unsteady rope bridge, hoping beyond hope that she managed to save herself.

After a few tense moments, Emma reappears, floating on a bundle of broken wooden planks from the old bridge. She looks confused more than anything, and Regina quickly composes herself. The panic that had filled her features just moments ago, now replaced by what appears to be scorn.

"Did I just do that?" Emma whispers incredulously, while staring in disbelief at first the planks beneath her, and then at Regina.

"Yes." Regina answers curtly. "But all I wanted was for you to retie the rope." She adds in an unamused tone.

"It's like you said-instinct." Emma realizes. "Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how?"

"You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me?" Regina asks in a clipped tone. "I'm mad because...look at all this potential inside of you, and you've been wasting it."

Emma stares beneath herself for a moment longer and then climbs off of her pile to stand beside Regina.

"Well," she starts. "At least now we have an advantage."

Regina smirks sinfully. "You're absolutely right. That Greenie Bitch will never see us coming." She says, well, for lack of a better word-wickedly.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina and Emma are sitting in Mary Margaret and David's loft, practicing simple incantations and talking about Emma and Henry's past year in New York.

"So.." Regina begins. She has a wistful look in her eye, her voice filled with longing. "He was...happy?"

"Yeah...he was good. He had a lot of friends and he behaved really well. I mean, you raised him right, Regina." Emma says, trying to console the downtrodden, former Evil Queen before her.

Regina looks up at her, apparently shocked speechless. She takes a moment to compose herself and then states, " Thank you.", with a genuine smile.

Emma smiles back. "You're welcome. Now, once we can figure out how to defeat this Witch, we can get Henry's memories back and you can spend time with him as his mother."

"I sure hope so." Regina says quietly.

Emma opens her mouth to begin speaking again when the door to the loft bursts open.

The sound of David's laughter can be heard, as Henry runs into the apartment, Mary Margaret and David trailing behind. Emma and Regina stood up and began to walk towards them.

"Where have you guys been?" Emma asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Only having the best day ever!" Henry chirped excitedly. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "David let me drive his truck." He said, as he motioned toward David, who was smirking proudly and closing the door.

"You let him _WHAT?!_" Regina proclaimed indignantly.

In response, David just shrugged. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it a moment later.

Henry turned away from David to stare surprised at Regina and her sudden outburst.

"Oh!" Regina yelped as she realized her mistake. "A-as mayor I can't let an unlicensed, under...age driver on the streets of Storybrooke." She stammered quickly, covering her tracks. She and Emma awkwardly looked away from their son, trying not to draw attention to the slight slip up.

"As mayor, you might want to throw a little money at road repair." David sighed nonchalantly, while Henry snickered and looked away.

"_Excuse me?_" Regina questioned wide-eyed.

"Nothing." David said quickly and hurried away.

"This is a terrible mistake." Regina said, following David and Henry into the kitchen.

"She's right." Emma piped up. "Someone could have been seriously hurt.

"Only if you're a mailbox." Mary Margaret added quietly from the stool she was perched upon.

Emma's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised at her mother's statement as she leaned back on the wall she stood in front of.

"It was soo much fun!" Henry exclaimed after he had pulled his drink out of the fridge.

"What can I say? I've got a reckless, carefree...fun, side." David said as he looked at Emma. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Henry and David continued to pour themselves drinks with Regina by their side, while Emma and Mary Margaret conversed.

"So," Mary Margaret started. "How was your magic training with Regina?"

"It was-uh..." Emma stammered, trying to find the words to explain to her mother just how Regina taught her magic. "Different. Interesting." She finished quickly with a smile. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say more, but Emma was faster. ""And how was teaching my son to drive?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

Her mother blushed in embarrassment. "It was your father's idea!" She explained. ""He wanted Henry to consider us...fun. More fun than Hook." The woman looked down in shame. "Although, I'll admit, it wasn't the best decision, he was safe with your father. You know that."

"Mary Margaret, it's alright. I understand." Emma laughed. "I just thought a schoolteacher would know better." She chided jokingly. Mary Margaret's expression once again turned shameful, when Emma quickly added, "I get it, it's okay. Just-I don't know the customs in the Enchanted Forest, but remember, legal driving age here is sixteen. Henry is only twelve."

"I know, I know." Mary Margaret hastily responded. "It won't happen again."

Emma chuckled to herself.

Seriously. Her mother was acting like a chastised child.

It was hysterical.

Somehow, Emma didn't think she'd find it as funny as she did, though.

"All in all-mailbox incidents aside," Mary Margaret began while Henry and David snickered. "I would say it's been a good day. Dinner at Granny's?" Mary Margaret cheerfully suggested to the group.

"Can I drive?" Henry asked.

"_NO!_" The group yelled in unison.

* * *

The Charmings and Regina all went out and had dinner and Granny's. Things went quite smoothly considering the situation they were in, and there were only minimal curious questions from Henry that led to David's perfectly awkward subject-changing. When dinner had concluded, Regina said goodnight rather forlornly, and retreated to her giant, lonely mansion. To give Emma a night off from her mothering duties, and to give Mary Margaret and David some extra practice, Henry went to stay at the loft for the night, surprisingly not the least bit weirded out by sleeping over at his mother's " old friends' " home.

Emma thanked her parents and began to walk down Storybrooke's darkened Main Street to the inn. As she walked, she mulled over a few things in her head.

She was still in a daze, completely shocked that she was back, that she was once again in Storybrooke so that, once again, she could break a curse and defeat a villain. She now knew how the rest of Storybrooke's residents felt after the first curse was broken. It was like her entire existence was a lie. Well, at least her existence from the birth of her son on.

It was crap, because the fake memories Regina had blessed her with were good, and she was happy. She still lived with the painful memory of Neal's abandonment, but at least it was easier for her to be able to move on from it.

That was another shocker; Neal was dead. A man whose name and entire being that had haunted her for over a decade was now gone from the world, faded from existence like he never was. It was upsetting, especially once Henry were to get his memories back. That thought just devastated her. He had only just met his father, only to have him ripped away from him by an evil Bitch.

Emma shook her head as she reached the steps to the inn. She climbed up them and opened the door. It was late, around eleven 'o clock, actually, and most of the perky Storybrooke inhabitants were likely to be asleep. She entered the "living room-type-area" (honestly she hadn't a damn clue what it was actually called) and was surprised to find a rather tired looking pirate perched on the couch, downing his rum.

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on hers as she shut the front door and turned toward him. He watched her for a moment, an unreadable expression in his eye, as she approached him slowly. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, Swan. And just how are you this lovely evening?" He replied.

She dodged the question and instead asked, "Mind if I ask just how David and Mary Margaret came to watch Henry this afternoon when I left him with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked down at his feet. "Ah..." He began, scratching behind his ear, the tell-tale sign he was embarrassed/nervous. "Dave came by, and thought it'd be good for the lad to spend some time with family after his father's...untimely demise. Whether said family is known to him or not." He finished with a sheepish grin. "I meant in no way to alarm you, Emma, I just-"

"Hook." She interrupted him. He stared at her. "It's alright," she laughed. "Henry had a great time with his grandparents. But he has had great times with you, too."

"Thanks, love."

They sat simply looking at each other for quite a while until the silence caused Emma to grow uncomfortable, so she spoke up.

"What are you doing out here? Alone. At night?" She asked, while her brows furrowed and she searched his face for an answer.

He looked at her longingly. All he wanted was for her to want him as he wanted her. But, obviously, she didn't. And she was going to leave to New York once all of this was over. Probably to get as far away from him as she could, considering he followed her around like a sodding idiot.

He was quite hard on himself.

In an instant, his walls were back in place, showing her the man he vowed never to show her again. The man she'd met so long ago. The man who was broken, cruel, and evil. The man who'd been so cleverly coined as Captain Hook.

She was leaving, leaving _him_. What else could he do?

He pasted a cruel smirk on his face, even though it pained him to do so and snakily replied, "What do you think, love? Drinking. Heavily, I might add."

The look on her face killed him. So many emotions crossed it in an instant. She went from the relaxed look she always had when near him, to shocked at his change in demeanor, to angry at his reply, and finally to disappointed.

That was what pained him the most.

She looked so upset that he had given up on opening up to her, like he'd betrayed her, he couldn't stand it. She was broken, he knew that. Why did he have to treat her in such a way that she didn't deserve.

...

Because he was broken, too. And because she treated him this way, as well.

However, she may not always realize she did it. Her cruelty was likely not intentional, but a defense mechanism.

He felt like a sodding arse.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have interrupted your night." She said stiffly, walls back in place. "I'll leave you to it." She got up and began to walk away.

He followed her to the hallway which led to their separate rooms.

"Emma, wait!" He called out, and she spun around to face him with a cold glare on her face.

"What do you want?"she spat.

Something about the way she was looking at him, like he was nothing but a no-good pirate who'd betrayed her, _'Just like the beanstalk'_ he thought, caused his walls to once again make an appearance.

"So what, love? Is this how it's always going to be?" He sneered. "We talk, you get angry, you leave, and it's the same the very next day? Because if so, I'd like to know now. Just so I'm prepared for it."

She looked at him in utter disgust. "Don't you _dare_ turn this one me!" She replied hotly. "You were the one who started acting like a dick all of the sudden when I was just trying to have a conversation with you!"

"_Really_, my dear?" He responded provocatively. "Have a conversation? And, then what? Tell me that you were going to leave again. Practically beg me to argue with you, only to shut me down, stating you must leave, it's only practical."

"Wha-I-I don't.." She stammered, still looking at him like he was slime.

"So, you were? Ah," he said curtly. "Well, at least now I know. You'll leave and act like nothing ever happened here." He moved closer to her, his face inches from hers and stopped. "You can pretend, Swan. Go ahead. Act like none of this," he said, waving his arm around the room. "This town, these people, all of it. Act like it meant _nothing_ to you."

He began to walk past her toward his room, when she grabbed his arm. He turned toward her sharply.

"Why do you even _CARE?!_" She shouted in exasperation.

"I don't." He spat, venomously. His calm demeanor was deteriorating, and the bitter heat of anger was rising to the surface. He had reached his boiling point.

She sighed. "Obviously, you DO, Hook!" She yelled back at him. She was getting sick and tired of this. He wasn't telling her ANYTHING. If he wanted her to stay, he should speak up. But he didn't. All he did was speak in riddles around her, giving her cryptic insight into the past year they'd spent apart, but not any real details or information. "If you didn't, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"Then, love," he said in a hard and bitter voice. "Pray tell, _WHY_ are we?"

"Because you won't tell me ANYTHING! Do you want me to leave, Hook? Do you want me to stay? Because I have NO CLUE what you want from me! What happened in the past year that you're not telling me?"

"I already told you all that you need to know. As for what I want from you, it's nothing. I couldn't care less if you stayed here in Storybrooke or if you went back to New York. Do what you want." He shot back at her. There was a look in his eyes that would make even the fiercest of men cringe at the sight. But not Emma Swan, for the look in her eyes mirrored his, and she held her ground.

"We both know that's a lie!" She yelled. "Have you forgotten that I KNOW when people are lying to me?! You didn't even get cursed. You didn't have to come back here, to find me. You didn't have to do anything. You could have just stayed in the Enchanted Forest drinking and pirating and sleeping with all the whores you wanted. You-"

"Is _THAT_ what you think I was doing?" He interrupted her.

"You're going to tell me you weren't?" She asked skeptically.

"You want to know so badly what happened in the past year, Emma?" He moved closer to her as he spoke, stopping just inches from her face. "You're almost right. I did spend my time drinking. Spent a LOT of time drinking, actually. As for pirating, well you can't do much of that when you don't have a sodding pirate SHIP, now can you?" She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, my ship was taken," he tells her. "The curse brought it back to the Enchanted Forest, but it didn't come back with us. It wasn't with me, and so somebody took it. And I had to go through quite an amount of pains to find it." His anger was rising within his core._ 'This bloody woman,' _he thought. She was the biggest challenge he had ever faced, and he didn't know if he could play her game anymore. So he bowed out of it. He was going to tell her. Everything.

"You think I slept with whores? You think I spent my time doing anything other than thinking about _YOU?_ After everything that has happened between us, everything I've told you, how could you think that I would even _LOOK_ at anyone else? Don't you remember what I said to you before you drove over that town line? Because I meant it, Emma. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I spent every single moment thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head, even if I wanted to. And I don't want to. I don't want to act like I don't want you, because I do. I want all of you, Emma, and I have since the moment I met you."

She stared back at him. It was like the wind had been knocked out of her and she was dumbstruck. She couldn't find the words to speak, so she stared at him for a while, trying to compose herself. When she finally found her words, she said, "You can't mean that." She said quietly. "We're not-we don't have anything, Hook. Why would you think that you'd need to stay celibate? Why would you even be thinking of me?"

He sighed, loudly and heavily, and she could tell he was obviously exasperated.

"BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, EMMA!" He yelled in her face. She gasped, eyes widened in shock. She began to waver, so she took a step back and stared at him. She blinked, but still couldn't move, couldn't say anything. He began to speak again.

"I love you, Emma." He said softly. "I always have. You are the only woman I've ever met who has taken me completely by surprise. I can read you like an open book, but I never know what your next move is. I don't know what you want. You were there in the Echo Cave; you know that I meant what I said. But you've given me no signs, nothing to let me know that you feel the same way. I just need to know what you feel. When you kissed me, I realized that all I ever wanted was you; that you were all I'd ever want as long as I shall live. And even if you don't want me, I'll still keep fighting for you. I won't give up, and I will never abandon you. Because you don't deserve that." His gaze bored into hers, the love evident in his eyes.

When she didn't answer for a few moments, he said, "Emma, please say something."

"Y-you.." She stammered. "You love me? You're in love with me?" He nodded. "That's-not possible. You can't be in love with me. I don't-" She looked in his eyes; she saw the truth. He had just said everything that she had wanted him to. He was in love with her. He had given her a reason to stay. Still, doubt flooded her mind. It was the consequence of giving her heart so completely to someone so reckless all of those years ago. "You don't mean it, you can't. This doesn't feel real."

"Then tell me," he whispered, closing the distance between them by stepping forward. "Does _this_ feel real?" At that, he kissed her. His hook rested on her upper thigh, while his hand moved to the back of her head and his fingers tangled in her hair. It was passionate, yet slow. The shock of the kiss rendered her frozen, but in a second she recovered and kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her. Her hands snaked up to his head, and her fingers gripped his hair tightly. He groaned into her mouth, and she took it as permission and entered his mouth. Their tongues tangled in a passionate fury, each one demanding to have the upper hand. They stayed this way for a long time, until air became a tedious, but desperate necessity. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Their chests heaved heavily.

Breathlessly, he spoke. "That was..." He moved his lips closer to hers, awaiting the permission to kiss her again.

"Wow," she breathed out. He grinned devilishly and captured her lips in yet another searing kiss. The heat that had been rising in the both of them, turned into another type of heat entirely, and they were both already halfway there. Emma moaned, and Killian chuckled and ended the kiss. She stared at him, confused, but quickly he picked her up bridal-style, and began carrying her down the hall to where his room lay.

She yelped when he first picked her up, but when he silenced her protest with a kiss, she began to giggle.

They stumbled their way down the hall and into the room. They were barely in the doorway when Emma slid her hands out of his hair and down his chest, slipping them under his shirt. Her fingers brushed lightly against his chest, teasing him immensely. She kicked off her boots, and he proceeded to do the same.

By then he had reached the bed, and he threw her down upon it. She was giggling again, and before she could blink, he was on top of her, spreading her legs and kneeling between them.

"You know something, Emma," Killian said to her, as he slowly began easing her jacket off of her shoulders. He leaned in close, and purred in her ear, "I've been waiting for this moment since the moment I laid eyes upon you." To emphasize his words, he blew into her ear, before biting down on it.

Emma bit back a sharp gasp of pleasure. She needed to keep her cool. "Oh, really?" She teased him. "Because I wasn't fazed by you at all. In fact," she hooked her legs around his waist and flipped herself over, so she was now straddling his waist, and proceeded to grind her hips down on his. "I'm still not." She smirked down at him.

"Hmmm," he said. He leaned up, so that his face was inches from hers. "Is that really true, Emma?" He asked her. She nodded and continued to grind down on him. Killian suppressed a moan. "Because I," he said. He positioned his hook between her breasts. "Don't. Think. So." In one swift and fluid movement, he tore her shirt and her bra right off her. She gasped, and began to protest, since he had now torn her shirt and bra to shreds, but he smirked at her and his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, and her protests turned into gasps and moans of pleasure. His mouth sucked hard, while his tongue swirled and flicked, and his teeth gently bit down on the hard, but sensitive bud. His hand worked on the other, and her head fell back in ecstasy as pleasure seeped out from her core.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. He looked in her eyes, shocked, but she smirked and leaned into him until her face was pressed against his chest. His hand snuck up to the back of her skull and he held her there, all the while groaning in pleasure. Her lips snuck up to the collar of his shirt and she opened her mouth around it. She bit down on the collar and yanked herself back, tearing the shirt off with her teeth. She pulled it off the rest of the way, and sat in front of him, smirking seductively.

"My god, Emma," he breathed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well then," she replied, while throwing the shirt off to the side. "You've got a lot to learn, Captain."

He growled.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over. She straddled him once again and reached beneath her to unlace his pants. He watched her as she did things to him he'd only ever dreamed about, and was in complete and utter bliss. Emma Swan was in his bed, straddling him, about to make love to him. He was sort of at a loss for words. Or you know, coherent thoughts.

She yanked his pants off without ceremony and flung them behind her. She couldn't say she was surprised to learn that he apparently was a "commando" kind of guy, considering how tight those damn leather pants were, but it did cause her to softly gasp in a moment of shock.

Regaining his voice, Killian said, "Oh, my darling Swan, before we continue this lovely coupling, might I just say, you, my dear, are far too dressed." With that he flipped her over yet again and began to slide down the length of her body. Emma stopped him, and he looked up at her, confused and a bit upset. "Coupling?" She scoffed. "Seriously?" Killian grinned at her. He leaned forward until his mouth was right beside her ear. "Indeed." He whispered. He continued to slide down her body and pushed her legs apart. She obliged and spread them farther. He slipped his hook into the left side of her lacy black thong, and with a flick of his wrist, he tore them right off of her. He flung the ruined panties behind him and stared in awe at Emma, who laid gloriously naked beneath him. He lowered his mouth to her hot and pulsating core and smirked at her once before pressing his mouth against it. She mewled, and at this sound, he began to work on getting her to come undone. His tongue laved against her and flicked at her clit. He used his mouth to suck on her clit, and as her sounds of pleasure increased, he took his hand and flipped her leg over his shoulder. Pleasantly surprised by the new angle, Emma moaned. At this pleased sound, Killian began to thrust his tongue in and out of her, while flicking at her clit with his thumb. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, and as she reached the brink of orgasm, he took it up a notch. Killian pulled his tongue out of her and immediately began to thrust two fingers inside of her, quickly pumping them in and out. He lowered his mouth to her clit once again and sucked. He curled his fingers inside of her and began hitting just the right spot each time. He moved faster and harder, until finally it became her undoing and she was a sweaty writhing mess under him.

When she came down from her high, Killian had just returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth. He used it to clean her, and she noticed that his face was wet from washing.

Quite the gentleman, indeed.

"_Oh, my god._" She breathed, having not yet totally recovered from the previous activities.

He chuckled. "My, my Swan," he began, as he put the wash cloth aside. He looked at her with a heated gaze, one that appeared to be burning a hole through her body. Not that she minded. As long as he made her feel like that again, he could stare until she exploded, for all she cared. "And here, I've only just begun." He smirked.

He put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around her own. He then began to thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, much in the same motion he performed earlier on her core. He thoroughly pillaged her mouth, and then they both pulled back, breathless and needy from the kiss.

She reached between them and palmed him, causing him to gasp, sharply, and suddenly, the moment for being tentative was over. He positioned himself at her center and she raised her hips to meet his as he thrust into her in one smooth movement. He groaned loud and long as he filled her center with his length. She moaned as he pushed in all the way, and filled her completely. After a moment, he began to move, slowly and soft. He pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back in as far as he could go. Emma closed her eyes and threw back her head as he continued his ministrations. Killian noticed and grunted out, "Emma. Emma, look at me, love. Look at me."

She reluctantly peeled her eyes open and found him staring back at her. His eyes were bright blue and filled with lust, and apparently, her staring back at him just turned him on even more. He began to quicken the pace, and thrust in deeper and harder. Their bodies molded together as one, and the only sound in the small room was their screamed moans and the slapping of their skin.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _OMIGOD!_" Emma screamed as he hit her g-spot and continued to thrust quicker and quicker. Killian moaned, loud and primal in response.

"Mmm, like that, do you?" He smirked. She was too far gone to even consider a witty retort, and instead just bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could. He gasped and leaned forward to catch her lips in another searing kiss.

His hand reached down between them and flicked at her clit twice, and she was sent over the edge, shattering into a million pieces in one of the most mind-blowing orgasms she'd ever experienced. He thrust into her twice more, then followed her over the edge to the point of no return and collapsed atop her.

They lay there for a few moments, Emma stroking Killian's hair, as he lazily kissed her neck. They both smiled into the darkness. After a while, Killian leaned up and leisurely kissed her lips. She allowed herself to melt into the kiss. It continued for a minute or two, neither one daring to deepen it, content with the simplicity of it all. When he pulled back, he smiled at her. And it was not a smirk, nor was it a smug, I-just-got-laid type of smile. It was genuine. And he was happy.

The sight should have made her cringe. It should have made her run. But, for some strange reason, it...didn't.

"I love you." He said simply.

His eyes shone bright with love, and Emma realized just how much this all meant to him. He wanted to give her everything, and, though he wanted it, expected nothing in return. He had professed his love to her, just twenty minutes earlier and he hadn't even expected her to acknowledge his statement. She realized that this kind of love actually could exist. A kind of magical, follow-you-to-the-ends-of-the-earth, beautiful, broken love. She wasn't naive and foolish anymore, and she still was stubborn as hell. She isn't the easiest believer in miracles, fairytales, magic, or evil and vile villains, but, in this one moment, as he kissed her gently and then tucked her against his side, wrapping one arm around her waist tightly, pulling her to him, Emma Swan realized, that this, _this_ she could believe in. She could believe in him.

* * *

.**..So there was that. *giggles like Rumpelstiltskin* The babies did the thing. Then he said the thing, and she was like, I think I feel it, too. Hehehe. So, I'm writing a Lost fic for Charlie and Claire, so keep your eyes open for it. Next chapter will begin with "The Morning After", so...that'll have some fun. **

**Musical inspiration: "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift, "All Of You" by Colbie Caillat, and Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" but the elongated version from Breaking Dawn Part Two. **

**Oh, and by the way, Emma's default ringtone? It's "Blurred Lines". Mwhahahaha! **


End file.
